


10:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''From Unity's servant to a regular preacher,'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	10:26 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''From Unity's servant to a regular preacher,'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he recalled preaching within the Smallville church recently.

THE END


End file.
